


Hot Spray

by Keeblo



Series: Basically the best couple in all of the land [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Switching, shower, slow lovely sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's away for errands and you're bored. The shower looks pretty inviting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Spray

You continue to stare at the t.v screen where you're currently playing a video game.

"I'm going out to run some errands, I'll be back in a few hours." You nod quickly, repeatedly mashing the x button on your controller. A sigh comes from the door, followed by a click.

"Come on, come on, come one! Yeah!" You throw your arms in the air at victory. For a few more moments you bask in your glory before turning off the game. You sigh. John's gone so there's no one to entertain you. You could text someone but that sounds like work and you don't feel like talking to anyone right now either.

You spot your laptop under the table and grin. Oh, you definitely aren't going to be bored now. You pick up your laptop and log in, opening up the internet as fast as humanly possible. In a special folder located in a tab on your bookmark bar, you open up your favorite porn site. Oh yeah, this'll be fun.

You basically shield your eyes from the straight porn on the homepage and go to categories and select gay. Straight porn makes you sick, only about male pleasure. You can't even imagine what those girls go through, being thrown around and put into horrible positions just so it pleases the male viewers. Seriously, who wants to be slapped in the face with a dick? You'd never do that to John. Such a degrading act, you'd sooner let him cut it off before you slapped him with it.

The page full of videos snaps you back to reality. Perfect. You go to sub categories and chose dom-sub. A new page opens full of videos. You lick your bottom lip and search through the videos until one catches your eye.

When the video loads, you open it to full screen and turn up the sound. Half of the fun is just listening to the sounds. You take off your shades and set them on the coffee table and get comfortable.

The video starts off like a typical dom-sub video. The dom gets a riding crop and takes a few swings at the subs hindquarters. The next part is what always excites you. In the video, the dom lays the sub over a leather stool and runs their hands over pink flesh. The sub squirms, moaning lowly. You watch transfixed as the dom proceeds to fuck the sub with a dildo. How something like that can fit in anyone's ass is a mystery to you. But that's what makes it so enticing.

Despite always being the one to fuck, you've always kind of wondered what it felt like to have someone inside of you, to dominate you. You'd never tell John though. You have a reputation to keep up.

The laptop is warm on your thighs when the video ends. Cries from the sub still ring in your ears. The look of pure bliss. You run your hand over your thighs, avoiding your semi hard cock. John's not home so maybe...your eyes flick down the hall towards the bathroom.

In a split second you've grabbed a change of clothes and have turned the shower on. You strip quickly, throwing your clothes in the dirty laundry, and step into the tub. The spray of the water is how you like, lukewarm. You pull the curtain closed and lean back into the water. Breathing through your mouth, you slowly drop your fingers to your thighs, rubbing in slow circles.

Slow tingles wash over your body. Reflexively your eyes close. Suddenly you need more. You drop to your knees, allowing the feeling of the water hitting your back to calm your mind. Now at the bottom of the spray, you feel cold. You reach behind you with one hand and turn the knob a little until the spray is a little hotter than comfortable.

You can feel yourself hardening, your heart picking up pace. You lean forward until your cheek is pressed to the bottom of the tub. Trickles of water go up your nose burning all the way to your eyes. You shoot back up and wipe your nose with the back of your hand. When the burn has dulled you sniff and lean back down, pressing your nose into your arm so water can't get up it.

Shivers move up your spine as your butt naturally sticks up. Your thoughts race, wishing for someone to just come and show you what it really feels like to be thoroughly fucked. Slowly, you reach behind you with your left hand and rub a finger over your entrance. You push in just a little and move back out, barely going past your fingernail; a slight burn running down your legs.

You shift a little, continuing with your finger. After a few minutes you give up and sit back up. Your skin is hot and you feel like you need more heat. You reach behind you again, eyes still shut tightly, and turn up the water more. It changes quickly startling you a bit, before you lean forward again.

Instead of putting your face against the bottom of the tub you place your cheek on the end of it. Scooting forward some, your back and butt are in direct line of the water. You let out a breath through your mouth and lean forward more. You relax a little more when your hole is directly under the stream.

It takes you a second, but you blink the water out of your eyes and stare at the wall in front of you. Your arms are folded under you at the bottom of the tub, your legs pressing against the walls of the tub, and the water is falling against your skin like a massage. Unconsciously, you stick your butt up further so the water can fall over your red cheeks and slide down your sac.

"God dammit..." slowly you sit back up and turn the water quite a few levels hotter. You position yourself back to where you were and sigh. Again you open your eyes, waiting for the burn to go away before letting out a breath. Blonde strands of hair cover your face and stick to the side of the tub. One of your hands unfolds itself and goes to wrap around your cock lightly.

The water is scalding your back and cheeks which only fuels you further as you begin to pump yourself in hazy strokes. Every inhale feels like less and less oxygen as the steam gets heavier; your mouth opening wider and wider. Your cock is fully erect now, blood pumping through it mercilessly.

"Oh god yes." You swirl your hips some, reaching up to cup yourself. Your feet begin to prickle and go cold as blood redirects to your groin. You squeeze yourself a few times and continue to pump up and down your shaft until your whole lower half is beginning to shake. Your face presses sharply against the tub and all you want to do is to have something in you, to feel that pressure filling you up.

Your abs tighten, knees locking up as you near orgasm. It feels like you're going to go to the bathroom both ways, but you know that's just your muscles tensing. You release with a silent moan, mouth wide and taking in large gulps of air. The tingles slowly subside as you catch your breath. That's when you realize it's cooler than before. Slowly, you sit back up with your arms on the sides of the tub. Your head feels light for a second before going back to normal. You stand the rest of the way and wipe water out of your eyes, opening them and looking over your shoulder. You freeze.

John is standing, watching you intensely, with the curtain held open.

"John I..."

"Get out."

"John I swear it wasn't-"

"Get out!" You jump at the intensity and quickly turn off the water and step out of the tub. John continues to watch as you dry off. His foot taps loudly against the wet floor, causing your skin to tingle again. Finally he just huffs and pulls you out of the bathroom naked.

As soon as the air from the hall touches your skin you let out a small moan. A barrage of goose bumps cover your skin. John looks over his shoulder for a second as he pulls you into the bedroom. Before you can react he has you pinned to the bed.

"John?" He trails a hand over your face, brushing hair out of your eyes. It feels nice against your hot skin, wet hair and fingers cool to the touch.

"What were you doing?" John's voice is low and husky, breath warm on already warm skin.

"Nothing I was just-" You stop noticing the look in your partner's eyes. You know he saw you, and probably for most of the performance too. You swallow thickly and match his gaze. "I was trying to see what it felt like to take it but it hurt so I didn't get very far..." John's pupils grow in size as he continues to stare you down. "I've just been curious and it seemed like it felt really good considering you always seem to enjoy it and I've kinda always wanted to see what it's like to be dominated and-" Fingers cover your lips. You don't know what came over you, the words just started to flow out faster and faster with each breath.

"Dave it's okay." You stare at John in shock. "It's okay to want to try other things. Why didn't you just tell me?" You gulp, bright blue eyes watching you expectantly.

"I just...I didn't think you'd like that idea. And if I did you would've thought I was weak and I'm not so I never told you and-" again fingers are pressed to your lips.

"Dave, I would never think you're weak just because of something like that." Your heart beats loudly in your chest. John smiles and gives a small laugh. "In fact," he brushes his lips against your ear, "I've wanted to try it too." Your heart thumps even faster and the air suddenly seems thick again.

"Do you, um do you wanna maybe...?" John's smile gets even larger.

"Turn over and get comfortable." Nervousness washes over you, but you comply and shuffle up the bed and turn over, getting comfortable. You can hear the bedside table drawer open and close. "Lift up your hips really quick." You lift up so John can place a pillow under your hips. "This might be cold okay, just hold still." The familiar sound of a bottle being opened causes you to squirm a bit.

Behind you John hums lightly before something cold and wet is falling in between your open cheeks.

"Jesus christ! What are you doing, putting ice cubes on my ass?" John laughs loudly, lightly resting a hand on the back of your thigh.

"Yes Dave, I pulled ice out of the bedside table and put it on your butt." You can almost hear his eyes roll.

"Whatever." You roll your eyes too. Suddenly the cold is invaded by something warmer, and much more solid.

"Just stay relaxed and this shouldn't hurt too bad." John's voice is quiet and soothing. You nod and try to relax as much as possible. He pushes his finger into you slowly. It burns a little like when you tried to do it, just not as much, but it feels weird and you want to move but John's hand moves to your lower back and hips and kneads the skin there. He knows just how to mess with you.

"See it's not so bad is it?" You can hear him laugh quietly behind you. You huff in response and flex your toes against the sheets. It doesn't feel as weird when he slowly moves another finger into you. Instead dull throb builds in your groin as his fingers press into your insides, which in turn press into the sensitive organ just outside of them.

"Go a little higher, I can feel it a little when you go higher." John murmurs acknowledgement and goes in until his knuckles are pressing firmly against you. As hard as you try you can't stifle the quiet moan that leaves your lips as he swirls his fingers.

"Good?" You nod against the pillow, lifting your hips some. His hand on your back goes down to pinch and squeeze at your left cheek. "Almost done prepping you okay?" You nod again, almost unable to believe he could fit a third finger in you. But he does, stretching you further and adding pleasure to the throb in your groin.

"That," you swallow thickly, "feels really good." John leans down and kisses your shoulder lightly.

"It only gets better from here." You turn your head to look at him and can't help the smile that forms. No matter what you trust him to do this. You let out a small groan and a huff when he pulls out of you. "Hehe, it's okay Dave. Now's the fun part." John gives you a smile and reaches to the bedside stand to grab a condom.

You give him a questioning look over your shoulder.

"Condoms help with ease of access hehe, unlike me you aren't used to just having a penis go up into your nether regions." He gives you another smile and tears the package open, sliding on the latex. He coats the condom with lube and rubs your back and thighs reassuringly. You move your head so you're looking at the head board and nod slowly.

The head of his cock presses against your entrance. You take a deep breath as he pushes in. It's not as firm as his fingers; his erection still semi soft.

"John..." Your face heats up at the noises that leave your lips. What's worse is you can feel John hardening inside of you, which feels amazing.

"You okay?" He places a kiss to your temple, stomach barely touching your lower back.

"Uh huh, it feels good actually...just uh, mnn, a little odd." You can feel John nod against your shoulder as he rolls his hips into you.

"It feels good for me too. You're so warm and tight, squeezing me in all the right spots. I see why you like this so much hehe." The words are ticklish vibrations against your skin as John says them.

"That tickles." You smile and intertwine your fingers with John's. He reaches his right arm around your shoulder for you to rest your head on. His hand goes to your chest and you groan into his elbow.

"Your heart is beating so fast..." You can feel John's breath speeding up and he moves his hips quicker. Another moan slips in between your teeth as the throbbing in your groin turns to pleasured tingles.

"I can feel yours in my back and on my cheek...huh m-move faster, t-that feels really good." John places another kiss to your temple before catching your lips with his. He groans against your mouth, hips thrusting forward with new vigor.

"I love you Dave." John's hand moves from your chest to smooth over the side of your face and pet your hair from it.

"You too John." You can't help but pant the words into your partner's mouth. Your erection is sliding against the pillow below you and pleasure continues to swirl in you. "J-John can you, nngh, can you please ahh," John seems to understand and reaches under your hips to pump your aching cock. He squeezes as he pumps up, precum beginning to gather with every upward stroke.

Suddenly you're staring at the ceiling. John's leg is hooked under yours and he's got his arm wrapped under your shoulder, the other still rubbing you. Your head goes further back than his does due to height, but that doesn't stop him from resting a foot against the frame of the bed to help him thrust up.

Your head is swimming, every muscle in your body tensing and relaxing simultaneously. John's free hand wraps around yours, his lips pressing against your neck, shoulder, and head. You turn your head to press your lips against his. Air from his nose washes over your cheeks warmly.

John moves again, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. You put your hands against his thighs and use them for leverage as you lift yourself up and move back down. The tingles of pleasure have turned into full blown pulses. You lean your head back against John's shoulder as your body begins to shake.

"Relax Dave, okay. Come for me, just like that good." You arch off of John some as you orgasm. His hand continues, shooting the white liquid up. You moan loudly, squeezing John's hand tightly. "Shh, it's okay sweetie." John stops stroking you and pushes the hair away from your face, his voice calm, breath cool against your temple.

He gives you a moment to catch your breath before slowly pulling you off of him. You get on your knees and watch tiredly as he pulls off the condom and puts it on the wrapper on the bedside stand.

"Your turn." You give a smile and lean down to take John into your mouth. He leans back and sighs, running his hands through your hair and over your cheeks. You watch his reactions as you continue to suck him off.

"Just a little more...so close..." You can feel John's thighs tensing next to you head as you give a particularly hard suck to his head, squeezing his sac as well. "Christ Dave!" John's hips lift up as he orgasms. The liquid goes down easily. You pull off and wipe your lips and give a lazy smile.

John slides under the blankets and hold them up for you. You clamber under and rest against his chest; your breathing synchronizing.

"Thank you John, that was so much more than I hoped." You wrap your arms around his waist loosely.

"You don't have to thank me Dave," John smiles and places a kiss to your forehead, "I'm at your disposal." You sigh content and snuggle closer. "You'll always be my knight Dave."

"And you'll always be the heir to my throne...I love you John."

"I love you too Dave." John's shorter frame envelopes yours as you drift off to sleep, love for him growing more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know im sorry


End file.
